Deceiver
by Keypilot
Summary: Deceiver was built to infiltrate and destroy. Follow him through challenges such as his training, missions, and maybe a few alliances along the way. Rated T for violence, may be raised.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Deceiver. I live in a institute referred to as 'The School' by it's occupants. I am an avian hybrid, built to infiltrate and destroy, or so I'm told. I, the men and the women in white jackets do exercises to test my skills. So far I've gotten three different mutations, each one giving me an advantage. I have minor shape-shifting, I can imitate any voice perfectly, and I have minor mind-reading. It's easily blocked, so it's not very useful. But I'm a Six-Foot, 4 inch guy with dirty blonde hair, light skin, a dark blue color for my eyes, and 15 foot wings. I don't get out much, so instead of my wings looking like their natural dark purple and black fullness, they seem dirty, unkempt, and bare instead of feather-coated. I open my eyes and see the roof of my cage. The day before I was tested in my stamina, and they made me run on a treadmill for as long as I could. I lasted for a total of four hours, going faster as time passed. Each time I'd slow down I'd be jabbed by a electric baton, so I ran until I dropped. Once I did pass out, they brought me back to my cage in my solitary room, and left me to rest. Just thinking about this makes my lungs burn, and my legs ache. I grunt as I try to sit up, my head brushing against the top of the cage, and my entire body feeling as if it's on fire. I see a tray of food sitting in front of me, and I notice a few things with this particular food . It looks appetizing, and compared to other meals, there's more food than normal. Part of me would assume it's to make up for what I burned, due to my high-calorie diet, but the other part couldn't care less and wins the small internal conflict. I inhale it like I've never seen food before and barely taste it. Just then, the door to the almost empty room slides open, revealing a short woman in a white lab coat with glasses, tailed by two Lupine-Hybrids. I look up from my food at her, grinning. "Hey there, how can I help you?" She looks down at me, her face turning to one of curiosity. "It speaks...Interesting. There may be hope for you yet." she turns to the Lupine-Hybrids, "Get it to the arena." they both nod, walking past her to my cage. 'Ooh arena sounds like fun' I think to myself. I grin, not breaking my gaze from the women.  
**A few minutes later**  
I walk behind the woman, flanked by the two lupine-hybrids. I'm not really sure why they bother, if I wanted to, I could have left a long time ago. I mean, what's stopping me? Why don't I just leave? As I ponder this I don't notice that we've stopped in front of a rather large metal door, and I bump into the woman. This causes both the hybrids to seize me by the arms and jerk me back harshly. I send both of them a glare, and return my attention back to the door. We stand there for a moment and then, slowly the doors parted revealing a room much like the corridor. Having harsh lights and sterile white floor, walls, and ceiling. The color powerfully contrasted the beige table sitting in the middle, the only other color being the other thick metal door mirroring the one we were standing in. The woman leads me inside, the wolf-men staying at the door. I furrow my eyebrows at the contents of the table. Laid across are large ranges of survival gear. There's an assortment of small knives, a map, a flint and steel, compass, and things of the sort. I scan over the contents while the woman looks over a paper at the corner of the table, I can see it's similar to a script from where I stand. I take the knife in my hand, feeling its weight. While examining it, the woman clears her throat, curious, I look in her direction. "You will be placed into a dome arena, it is built to simulate the wilderness, there will be animals, a day and night cycle, and weather. Though this is a simulation, not everything is controlled. Take what you can carry, and make your way into the arena when ordered to. Is all I have said understood?" I give a tight nod, looking back down at the table. "After our desired amount of time in the arena, a bell will ring, after this the door will open and a pair of Erasers will escort you out of the arena. Is this understood as well?" I nod, but stop, "Erasers...?" I ask, looking up from the table. I hadn't ever heard the term. "Wolf Hybrids, they are called erasers." She explains. I nod in understanding to both my instructions and the name of the Hybrids. "You have ten minutes to decide what your gear will be. Good luck." With this she leaves the room, her face staying neutral with a slight hint of regret. The metal door seals after she leaves, leaving me to the silence of the room. I look over the contents again, I grab a light jacket, a belt, five small knives, a large backpack, some dried fruit and crackers, some canned goods, four bottles of water, a small blanket, a rope, and a thin spool of wire that resembles a fishing line. I put on the belt and strap the knives in their sheaths on my belt. I put the rest of the supplies into my bag and throw it around my shoulder, securing it between my wings. I tighten the straps to my liking before leaning against the wall, waiting for the announcement. As I do so, I begin to think about what I'll do once I'm in the arena. Thinking about all the things that could happen, what the arena might be like. I look down at my jacket, wondering if it will be enough. I sigh as I decide it should. I relax as my mind begins to wonder to the topic of escaping this disgusting place again. All I'd have to do is take on the appearance of a scientist and walk out...Right? There shouldn't be much to it... My thoughts are interrupted by the speaker system in the room coming on with a loud ring. "Subject 1079 (Said as ten seventy-nine), please enter the arena when the door opens." The door begins to slide apart, and before it's even open I slip through into my nightmare.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arena Of Life And Death

**Deceiver POV**

I slipped through the doorway, moving forward onto a rocky surface. Then I was...Falling? I flail my arms in a panic, instinctively unfurling my wings to catch myself. Bird instinct I guess. But I instantly regret it, my wings, even in there malnourished state, still catch enough wind to almost rip them off my back. I clumsily glide to the ground and crash/land into a surprisingly dense tree. Already my wings feel sore, I've never actually spread them all the way out, let alone fly with them. I fold my throbbing wings, wincing. I begin observing my surroundings, a semi-dense forest, in a tree about fifteen feet high. I turn around from where I came from- fell from, to see a extremely steep rock cliff. I groan inwardly as I look for a way down from the tree.

**Unknown POV**

"When was the last time his wings were exercised?"

I turn to the man in question as he widens his eyes slightly.

"We were supposed to exercise them...?"

I rub the bridge of my nose in frustration, sighing angrily. I motion the erasers towards him with my head, and watch at the two bulky figure move towards the defenseless scientist.

"No! No! Nooo!" The Man screams as he's grabbed from both sides and dragged away to places unknown. I turn my head back to the monitors as Subject ten Seventy-Nine starts to make his way down the tree.

**Deceiver POV**

As I make my way down the tree, the normal sounds of the forest die down to a deafening silence. The leaves crunching underneath my feet cause me to nearly jump out of my skin. I look around for no conscious reason, almost like a sixth sense...But I don't see anything. I'm about to let my guard down when a loud 'CRACK' of a twig snapping from close behind me puts me on full defensive mode. I spin around, striking out at my potential enemy. I aim for a sharp jab at their throat with my right hand, it connects and sends them stumbling backwards. I then analyze my attacker, female, around 5'11, black jeans, a grey shirt, and...blue hair? I get into a defensive stance, balling my hands into fists. She kneels, still trying to catch her breath, I guess I hit her pretty hard. She looks up at me, and she moves back. She puts her hands up palms out, signaling she means no harm. I don't lower my stance, but I stay in place.

"U-Uh...Sorry I s-startled you..."

Her voice is shaking, either from fright or her throat, maybe both. She keeps her hands up as she slowly rises from the ground. I tighten My fists even more. I REALLY don't trust this person. It's...Like a survival instinct, but I also smell something, something that ruffles my feathers. (Huehue puns.) I put it aside to deal with later.

"My name is Abby...I'm not going to hurt you, you can relax." I do, but only slightly. I lower my arms, keeping my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I was looking for food, and I smelled a bird..."

"Why a bird? Why not look for something...easier to catch?"

She rubs the back of her head, chuckling nervously. A tail, yep, a TAIL flicks out from behind her. "Bird's my favorite, I guess?"

(Insert sarcasm here)Great, just fantastic. Not only do I have to deal with someone, but I have to deal with a cat. To this point I've completely forgotten about the supplies on my back, and the knives on my belt. I start to look around for a place to get away from this person, but she takes me out of my thoughts.

"So, I see you're new here, seeing as you have a lot of _processed_ foods." She says this with a hint of disgust. "So...I was wondering...If I could hang around your camp for awhile." I stare at her blankly. "I-I mean my camp was ransacked by a bunch of animals...So..." She trails off. I am a bit edgy about this, but I haven't read her mind, so I try and do just that.

But it seems like its impossible to read properly, her thoughts are jumbled and confusing. Like imagine reading a book, but its on a fast auto scroll and you're reading it backwards. So just to clarify, it's close to impossible. I sigh, as I decide to take a chance, "Alright, c'mon." I hear a cheer as I turn around to walk deeper into the forest.I really hope I didn't just endanger myself, but what's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for this taking so long, it's been like...What? 9-10 weeks? I don't know. Originally it was because of christmas, then it was because of laziness. Mostly laziness though, I'm not experienced in writing at all, and so I don't have much discipline on deadlines. So I'll be honest, chapters will come out EVENTUALLY, just with no set schedule. Sorry.**

Abby quickly catches up to me "So what's your name?"

"I am known as Deceiver." I say flatly. I keep walking as a frown crosses her face.

"Deceiver? That's not really a name…I'm going to call you... She thinks for awhile. "I am also known as Ajax, named after a greek warrior." I state. She nods, "Then I'll call you Jax." I simply shrug."Call me what you want. Only know that everyone is named for a reason."

I glance towards her only to see a blank face staring back at me.

"I don't get it." She says simply, with a slight shrug of the shoulders. I change the subject.

"How long do you plan on staying around me?"

She thinks for a moment, the only sounds being the soft thuds of her foot steps and the even lighter sounds of my own.I take this time to try and peer into the confusing mind of Abby. I only pick up bits and pieces, something to do with a few different locations I'd assume are in the arena. A flat area near a marsh, a hill surrounded by trees, a cave with a few heads with pointy ears poking out,and a small island in the middle of a large lake. As I finish my snooping, she shrugs, "I dunno, depends on where we set up shop."

'Set up shop'? What does that mean? I've never heard that before... I guess it could mean...Set up camp? That would make sense. That would also go with the locations she had in mind..**(No pun intended.) ** Sure let's go with that.

"Alright...Any suggestions on where to 'Set up Shop'?" I ask skeptically. I still don't entirely trust her, but It hasn't been long. So I give her a chance. I need as many allies as possible when trying to survive in a foreign environment.

"Sure, follow me."

She walks off the trail, and I hesitate to follow...But after a moment of her walking farther away, and a bit of thought, I decide to follow. A few more minutes of walking in silence, lets me hear a quiet flow of water. Even though I'm still getting used to my advanced senses in this environment, I smell the scent of other animals, even others like me and abby. It's a strange sensation to know the directions things are without actually seeing them. We continue towards the sound, until the dense forest finally gives way to a Trout-Filled, peaceful river. The river is surrounded by a small variety of animals, things like deer, rabbits, squirrels and, isolated from the rest, a rather large vulture looking bird sits alone to drink. I mentally shrug, there is enough food here, a water source, and supplies like wood. If all that's here, then there is bound to be more people around. Maybe more than just me and Abby. I decide to ask.

"Abby? Are there more people besides us in this arena?"

She turns to look at me, smiling lightly, "Yep! There's...Four others I think, but that's not counting my family." I glance over at her,

"What are they like?"

She looks over at me "Who? My family?"

I shake my head,

"No no, the other four."

"Whaddaya' mean?"

I shrug slightly, "Are they strong?"

She looks away from me, making a 'so-so' gesture with her hands.

"Scared? We haven't seen any."

She shakes her head, "Nah, they're probably somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? How big is the area?"

"Pretty big, I haven't walked into any borders yet."

"Do they know I'm here?"

Abby shrugs, " Dunno, why are you so obsessed anyway?" I think for a moment before answering. "I feel as though the more I know, the more advantage I will have in the future." She looks towards me, " Advantage? Like in a fight?" I nod slightly, turning towards the tree line. I start to walk towards it, Abby on my heels. " Did you ever think they might not want a fight? " I roll my eyes, "No, slipped my mind." I scoff, "If they aren't hostile now, they will be later. It's human nature."

She stares at me for awhile, thinking about that statement, although both of us keep walking through the underbrush, farther away from the clearing. We finally got to a small clearing of grass at the base of a large oak tree, as I look around, I spot a few large clumps of leaves and twigs in the surrounding branches.I feel something watching...Something isn't right. I notice Abby's face changing slightly, and she opens her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as I immediately cup my hand over it. Her eyes widen, and she glares daggers at me. In return, I glare swords, and point upwards into the trees where the nests sit. A bald head looks over the edge of the nest. Looking down on us is the largest bird in North America, a California Condor. Normally they're a very rare sight to see, except with my luck. Instead of a single Bird or nest, we walk into a group of them. Great.

**Abby POV**

I glare at Ajax, and he glares back at me, a cold, serious glare. He points upward into the trees, and looks back up himself. I frown, looking up. What I see makes me understand why Ajax is so serious. A HUGE bird, like looking at this thing makes the tree look small. I wonder how it tastes? Oh god thinking about it makes my mouth water. But looking at it makes me wonder; wouldit actually taste any good? It has a bald head and it looks like it has greasy feathers. Yeah, ew. I look back to Jax, trying to move his hand from my mouth. As I try though, he doesn't budge. He's like a rock... I give up in my attempts and poke his arm. A few seconds pass and it's like Jax is having a stare-off with this bird...And completely ignoring me. A few more seconds pass and without looking at me, he lets go of my mouth, and places a finger over my lips. He barely mumbles, "Stay still, no sudden movements." He slowly stands and shrugs off his bag and it reveals two...Slits? He slowly spreads his wings... Wait Wings?

**Ajax POV**

I shrug off my bag, and, while still looking up at the nests, I slowly spread my wings. I glance back to see Abby blankly staring at me, a stunned look on her face. Well, I guess she never figured it out on her own...She said she smelt bird...And I never cover the slits in my shirt...She never really struck me as being bright. I look at the Condors, and as they catch sight of my wings, they seem to lose interest in me. They instead turn their attention onto Abby. If their scent is as any good as mine, they'll be able to tell what she is. Avian species aren't so fond of felines...Half human or not.


End file.
